Under the Twin Moons
by MysticJaden
Summary: Under the Moonlight two souls finally unite. F/F Warhammer lemon with the cheesiest and most cliché summary and title of all time. Enjoy. :


Tatja sighed heavily and pulled her tall hat from her head, letting her long, curly platinum hair fall on her back. She sat on the soft grass and closed her eyes, letting the silent and warm breeze wash her face.

"Tired already?" came the soft voice from behind her.

Her companion sat beside her and watched as Tatja bathed in the slow wind.

Liana herself was tired but it was not needed to be known. She was a High Elf after all, she should be better than a human.

This was Liana's main problem: she was a bit snobbish. She was typical elf, thinking that her race as a whole was above their other allies. Namely the humans and the dwarves.

They were the very first mortals to walk this land and as such they deserved a set amount of respect. At least that's what she thought.

Liana was travelling with the human witch hunter for over a month now. Tatja was sent to investigate a peculiar item that was thought to be of Chaotic origin. It was found in Saphery and a message was immediately sent to the Empire and they sent one of their specialists.

Liana, a Swordmaster in training was ordered to leave the Silver Tower and be the visiting witch hunter's escort throughout her stay in Lothern.

At first Liana thought that this task was not worthy of her talents with the sword and magic but her orders were direct and unquestionable. Slowly, however, she got used to her companion and over the month she even grew to like her.

Tatja had a dark but still very good humour and she was a brilliant fighter. Her knowledge of the Hordes of Chaos and their faith was immense yet she had no spot of corruption in her soul. She could be trusted.

Tatja was nice and kind, sometimes a bit brooding but that was to be expected from one from the Empire.

Tatja was everything one would ask a companion to be. Except that Liana wanted to get rid of her.

The elf slowly started to recognise a hidden strength within the human woman, something not connected to fighting or magic, but something deeper. Her eyes showed experience and talent, more than Liana saw in some elves. Little by little, Tatja chipped Liana's arrogance and opened her eyes.

In addition Tatja had an addictive beauty.

She had long and curly pale blonde hair and shining silver eyes. Her porcelain skin was a good contrast to Liana's dark caramel body. Her muscular, yet elegantly womanly curves made some male elf eyes pop out of their sockets.

Liana was starting to get a bit envious of her. She was almost a head taller than the human, had short spiky golden hair and deep blue eyes. Her body was of a fighters: small perky breasts and long legs fit for acrobatics and high-speed movements. In an elven perspective she was immensely beautiful but in her own, she got nothing on Tatja.

That was the first reason of her uneasiness. The second was something stranger.

Her body started to feel funny. She felt unnaturally warm in the cold nights when she watched her companion sleep. Her stomach was spinning when she left to bath in the warm rivers in the forest. She felt... happy.

But if was not the same kind of happiness. She was happy when she was accepted into the Silver Tower. She was elated when she was allowed to make her own magical blade. But what she felt now was something new.

Tatja of course knew nothing about this.

Liana once followed her to the river and watched as she bathed. It took her half an hour to leave her be, running back to their camp, berating herself of her foolish and childish behaviour. She was en elf! A High Elf! She wasn't sneaking after human girls to watch them bath!

What was worse, was her body's reaction to what she saw. She was embarrassed to admit that she was almost reduced to a puddle of goo, she was so mesmerised by her body and her movements. How the waves of water washed her body clean, how her skin shined with wetness...

Liana was highly uncomfortable with Tatja around and wanted her gone. Like, right now.

Yet they were sitting on the grass watching the two Moons at night.

Liana felt comfortable in her heavy armour. She almost felt protected. As if her companion were radiating some kind of aura and the metal plates could redirect or reflect them. But it was only an illusion. She was not protected.

Tatja ran her fingers through her thick mane and sighed again.

"I wish I could stay here. It's so calm... tranquil." she whispered. Liana watched her breathing, how her breasts moved with every gulp of air... no! Stop it and control yourself!

"So, you are going back?" the elf asked, hiding the hope in her voice.

"Yes."

It was like a heavy punch to the gut. Liana's funnily shaking stomach was suddenly filled with a huge chunk of ice. Any hope or positive feeling she harboured for her companion's departure disappeared. But why? It was a good thing, no? No Tatja, no feelings. Liana could go back to the Silver Tower and learn. Back to the monotone days she missed, days which were interrupted by this girl.

Normality.

Then why was she feeling cold and sad all of a sudden?

"I will miss you, you know." Tatja continued. "I had a nice month."

The ice grew and Liana felt numb. _'Speak idiot. Say something!'_

But how could she with those silver eyes staring at her like that!

"Don't worry." the witch hunter said. "I'm not waiting for an answer. You know... elven pride. Why would you miss a lowly human like myself?" she chuckled. Liana's 'elven pride' was a great source of humour for Tatja and the elf got used to it after the shock has passed. They had good and hearty laughs out of it but now her words stung. Strange.

"So you liked it here?" Liana said softly. She directed her gaze to the twin Moons.

"Yes. Very much. I wish you could come with me." The elf raised a brow in question, her eyes still not on her.

"Don't raise your brow like that! I'm serious here. I just... don't want us to... not meet again."

Liana's breath shook in surprise. She looked at her companion and was met with those beautiful eyes.

"I... like you Liana." Tatja whispered. "You are a good friend. You... begun like an elf I though all elves are. But you really are different."

Was that true? Was she really different?

"You're really open, you know? I always thought that you guys are... more conservative. And silent. And cold. But you are not like any of those, I suppose. I'm babbling aren't I?"

They giggled a bit.

"A bit."

"So..." Tatja started silently. "Do you like me?"

A question Liana would have paid massive amounts of gold for. And the answer was ever more expensive.

Did she like her human companion? Liana didn't know. Tatja was... nice enough. They had a good time, even when they were working. Assurian, who was she kidding?

Did she like her? Hell YES! They clicked, everything Tatja was not Liana filled. Like sword and scabbard. Her beauty was unquestionable even in elven standards, and it attracted everyone like bugs to the flames.

Tatja was like a flower in these troubled times.

Liana finally accepted her feelings but she just couldn't bring herself to say them. They were... not normal. They were women, they were not supposed to fall in love with each other....

Wait.

Wait a minute.

Fall in love?

Assurian, Hoeth and everything sacred, what happened?

Liana tore her gaze from Tatja's and sighed. She had to speak now.

"I... enjoyed myself."

Tatja laughed loudly and hit Liana's shoulder playfully.

"I think that was the longest sentence I ever heard you say. I'm impressed."

Suddenly she stopped laughing and let her head fall on Liana's shoulder.

The elf's breathing hitched and she stiffened. Minutes passed and she started to feel comfortable which depressed her even further. The blonde mane smelled incredible and felt softer than any elven silk.

Liana let her arm encircle the other woman's waist and pulled her even closer. For the first time the heavy armour was in the way and the elf felt an urge to just throw them off.

Tatja snuggled deeper into the crook of Liana's neck and took a deep breath.

"I was lying you know. I don't like you." she whispered as the elf turned to face her.

"I love you."

With that, she leaned in and kissed the elf.

Liana's eyes widened in shock as she felt the human's thick red lips on her thin, sensitive ones. She didn't move which sort of encouraged the witch hunter to continue and deepen the kiss. The elf felt soft hands caress her hair and finally she closed her eyes and let all of her restraints go.

She was an elf. Tatja was a human. They were both women. They were different. Honesty, who the hell cares?

Tatja opened her mouth and let her tongue explore the other woman's mouth and Liana did the same. The witch hunter softly laid the elf down, her being on top. Her curly hair was like a tent around their faces as they separated in need of air. Silver eyes met blue ones as they watched the other's reaction. Without leaving her lover's eyes, Tatja's hands slid down and struggled with the straps of the elf's armour. It took her long torturous minutes for her to succeed but when she did she got a long and deep kiss in return. The plates were thrown aside and Tatja let her hands caress the soft silk of the under dress.

Liana just couldn't believe what was happening. She felt the hands on her body which was only shielded by a tunic and a long skirt. Tatja kissed her neck. Her lips and tongue explored the dark skin, adding more pressure on the right places. The elf squirmed under her and moaned in pleasure.

Liana felt the warmth creeping up on her body ever so slowly but surely. The kisses grew in number and in intensity and the elf knew that the witch hunter started to get more anxious. She noticed that her tunic was opened and her breasts were half uncovered. Her hands started to move on their own accord and undid the leather coat Tatja was wearing and slowly slid it down her shoulders. The woman just threw it off without stopping her ministrations.

Thick red lips kissed Liana's collarbone and trailed downwards. The elf felt her breathing becoming more rugged and slow, the warmth growing even more. Tatja caressed her soft breasts under the cloth and found out that the soft mounds of flesh fit perfectly into her hands. Liana's hands slipped under the white shirt Tatja still wore and felt warm skin.

Finally Tatja undid the tunic and let her eyes study her lover's breasts. The dark nipples were hard on arousal and were begging to be caressed. Exactly what she did. The left one was stroke by a finger and the right one was licked by a soft tongue.

Liana's mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure and grabbed Tatja's head. She was so engrossed in the feeling that she didn't even feel when her skirt was untied and opened. She was alerted however when a hand slid on her left knee and started a slow and torturous journey upwards.

Liana was numb. She felt nothing but her heart's quick thumping, Tatja's lips on her nipple and a soft hand on the inner side of her thigh. The warmth inside of her grew so much she thought she's going to rip in two.

Tatja ever so slowly undid the silk underclothing the elf wore and slid it down her legs. She abandoned the left nipple and started to work on the right one when she felt her shirt being pulled down and discarded. Her breasts covered her lover's stomach and the feeling on skin on skin almost made the woman faint. She started to lose track of things.

Her thick belt was loose, her leather pants were undid and hung on her like another layer of skin. She breathed in deeply and let the air leave her lungs slowly. It was time.

Tatja's hand stroke Liana's warmth and searched for sensitive spots. She was incredibly wet and warm. Soft fingers found their destination and started to work with passion. Liana couldn't stay quiet anymore and loud moans escaped her mouth. She grabbed the woman's head and pulled her lips closer to her nipple. She screamed when a finger entered her. Then another. She moaned again and not in a bad way either.

Tatja pleased her from the inside and she felt Liana's inner walls tighten and her moans becoming even louder. She knew her love was close so she added more pressure and speed. Minutes passed in blissful moaning and finally Liana screamed out her orgasm. Her walls tightened around Tatja's fingers for seconds after they loosened again. She let the woman's head go and brought a finger under her chin and raised her head to face her. They eyes met and both of them felt the passion around them.

Without hesitation their lips crashed together and Liana forcefully flipped Tatja over so now the witch hunter was on under her. She lowered her head and sucked on the pale skin of her lover. Her hands found her breasts and started to work on the soft mounds with ferocity. Fingers stroke the spiky locks of golden hair and encouraged her head downwards. The elf slowly let her tongue explore and with every moan of pleasure from her companion she felt more bold and brave. Liana finally got a nipple in her mouth and sucked on it forcefully.

Tatja almost saw stars and grabbed her other breast to increase the sensation. Liana started to work on the leather pants and hastily pulled them down along with the rough undergarments. When they were off, she raised her eyes to meet the eager gaze of her lover. Tatja was blinded by lust and pleasure, her breathing ragged and slow. From behind the pink mist clouding her brain she saw the elf smile with wicked mischief.

Liana went even lower and settled between the alabaster legs. She had a confident mask on but inside she was panicking. How did Tatja find where to touch? Throwing her doubts away she finally started to lick the woman's warmth and bathed in the loud moans she was emitting.

Finding a small bundle of nerves she settled to stimulate that and by the responses she got she knew she hit the spot.

Tatja raised her legs and encircled Liana's head, her feet resting on the elf's back. Both of her hands were on her own breasts, letting her lover's hands caress her thigh.

It was not long before Tatja climaxed shouting out her pleasure into the now not so quiet night.

Liana raised herself and crawled to her love. They hugged lightly, Tatja resting her head on the elf's shoulder. They pulled the woman's silk clothing on themselves as a makeshift cover while they watched the twin Moons.

"You know..." Liana breathed. "You... really should stay a bit longer. There are still so much I couldn't show you."

Tatja smiled and kissed her lips.

"You outdid yourself. You spoke more now than the whole month we were together. I'm truly impressed."

They laughed and started to give in the exhaustion induced slumber they wanted now. They both closed their eyes, snuggling even closer to each other and under the Moons they sleep peacefully, together, finally.


End file.
